This invention relates to double pole relays, switches, or other electrical devices in which contact closing pressure is simultaneously applied to two flexible electrically conductive contact arms.
In the past, the flexible contact arms of double pole relays and double pole push button switches have been mechanically linked together by a rigid linkage, and contact closing pressure for the device has been applied to the contact arms via the rigid linkage. This structure requires a high degree of precision in the manufacture or assembly of the contact supports, contact arms, contact arm linkage, and actuator in order to achieve approximate equalization of contact closing pressure. Also, manual adjustment of the parts is frequently necessary to achieve approximate contact pressure equalization. The principal object of this invention is to provide a novel contact operating structure which achieves a high degree of contact pressure equalization while eliminating the necessity of using precision parts or manual adjustments.